Together
by MellarkandArt
Summary: sequel to Catching The Girl On Fire. Katniss and Peeta Mellark go through the struggles of post war, marriage, and raising children. It would be impossible alone, but thank God they are together.
1. Chapter 1 Perfect

Together chapter 1

Summary: sequel to Catching The Girl On Fire. Katniss and Peeta Mellark go through the struggles of post war, marriage, and raising children. It would be impossiable alone, but thank God they are together.

/lyrics from Taylor Swift, "Fearless." My kissing scenes are weird. I have never kissed anyone, unless you count my pillow. I'm just a hopeless romantic who reads and watches alot of movies. This is earler then I said I would get it to you, I'm just so excited. I don't think I will post everyday this month. Will not be posting tomorrow and Christmas day. I love reviews! Only takes a few momments to leave one./

I yawn and roll over on the bed to face my husband. He sleeps peacefully, no trace of nightmares last night. I study his face. His long blonde eyelashes, his pale skin, the way his blue eyes flutter open and turn to look at me. The way his lips curve into a smile when he fully awakens.

"Good morning beautiful," he says, brushing the hair out of my face.  
"Good morning handsome," I smile at him.  
He yawns and gets up out of bed. The sudden movement makes me awkwardly nauseous. It doesn't last for long, so I get up and wrap my arms around Peeta's waist.

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Mellark," I say.  
"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Mellark," he says.

Today is our first wedding anniversary. A year ago today became husband and wife. I became Mrs. Mellark. We became one. I'm always thinking life can't get much better then this but everytime Peeta proves me wrong.  
 _With you I dance in a storm in my best dress._

"What do you want for breakfeast?" Peeta asks.  
"What do you want for breakfeast?" I echo.  
"I asked you first."  
"I asked you second."  
He laughs. "Okay, how about cheese buns?"  
"Sounds good to me," I grin.

We walk down the stairs together, hand in hand. I'm basiclly dragging him, he seems to be in no rush. We finally get to the kitchen and start making the cheese buns. Peeta mixes the flour and all together while I get a pan and spray it. We have decided that I can not cook. So I usually just do this is or shoot the meat.  
We make the cheese buns and put them in the oven. While I am setting the timer Peeta comes up behind me and picks me up at my waist. I squeal (a sound only he can get out of me) as he sets me down on the counter. I smile at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel that odd sickness again, but it passes soon enough.

We stare into each others eyes for awhile until he finally kisses me. In this momment everything is perfect. _Capture it, remember it._

The timer is going off before we pull apart, out of breath. I giggle at his face and brush the bangs from his forehead. I hop off the counter out of his embrace, leaving him looking dazed. I shut the timer off and pull the cheese buns out and let them cool. When they are just cool enough to eat, I grab two in one hand and take Peeta's hand in the other. I guide him to the couch and push him down on it. He still looks like he is in another world, so I sit down on his lap and push a cheese bun in his face. He looks up and smiles at my childlikeness. He tears off half the cheese bun and stuffs it in my face.  
 _It's the first kiss, it's love, it's really something._

This stuff happens all the time.  
Life with Peeta is amazing.  
 _Cause I don't know how it gets better then this._


	2. Chapter 2 Seriously

Chapter 2

/I am so happy I ended the last story. I feel so great to have a fresh start. I loved writing this chapter, I hope you guys like it. Hope you had a Merry Christmas! Oh, and I am against abortion, and I figured Katniss would be too since she hates death. Deal with it and don't say nothing against it and that is good. Thanks for the reviews, hope to see more. Also, thank you for the follows, views and favs. I'm hoping maybe this story can get 10,000 views by the end of the year? I know it's a long shot but... We can try :). I was looking at this story and I saw my first rating was K, I almost died laughing. It is now T./

I wake up in the middle of the night. I bolt up in bed. Why am I awake? I wasn't having a nightmare. I- oh.  
I run to the bathroom and vomit into the toliet. When the sickness finally dies down I lay my head on the toliet seat and groan. I've been feeling like s-. I seem to need to vomit every ten minutes, mostly in the mornings. I can't keep any food down. Even when I don't eat something comes up. I'm super moody and I'm not even on my period. I'm actually late. It's almost like I'm pre-  
Oh God, no I couldn't be. I can't be pregnant. I'm not ready for a baby. I never will be! I can't be a mother. Damn it, what am I going to do?

Come on, I don't even know I'm pregnant. Most likely just the flu. I go back to bed but I can't seem to go back to sleep. I toss and turn. I stare at Peeta. I could be having his man's child. He'd be thrilled. But I'm terrified. I can't do this.

I also can't abort the child. One, that is murder. Two... It's Peeta's child. He wants children so badly, and he would never have me kill our child. I couldn't go behind his back and do that.

So right now my answer to falling asleep is, I could be pregnant. I also could not be. I just don't know.  
If I am... Then that means there is a freaking child growing in my stomach. I look down at where my child could be. In a few months, I'd be fat and fixing to become a mother. But really, if there was a child growing inside of me, I guess I already am a mother. I would be taking care of the baby, having it grow safely inside of me. My stomach would be the child's home for the next nine months...  
Nine months? Well, not exactly. I would probably be a month or so in. Still, eight months is a awfully long time to worry about a child. And then it doesn't end after that. It will be worse. The child could walk around and get hurt, because the world is dangerous.

That's my issue. For the rest of this child's life, I will be in worry. Yes, maybe the games are over. And we get our victor's money so it would have enough to eat. But other things happen to children. Even a simple little fever could end in death.

I look to the ground and think of Peeta. When he was sick in the arena, it was awful. I would worry about him day and night, and I barely knew him. My own child would be hell. I down at my stomach again. I can't shake the thought that I wouldn't be able to protect it. Something, anything could happen. If the child scrapped it's knee, would it get infected? Could she loose her leg? Could she loose her life?  
I wouldn't be able to bare it. Putting my child in the ground... I couldn't it.  
I can not do this. I can not be a mother. I am not stable. My nightmares and scars would scare the child. She would hate me.

I put my head in my hands and groan quietly. This is awful. I am almost positive that my test would say positive. I lay back down and turn towards Peeta. I close my eyes as I do so, and when I open them again I see Peeta has been staring at me. He looks as though he has been awake for a little while.

"What? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask, feeling awful I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even feel him stir.

"No, no, I just woke up.. Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.  
"Yeah, just got sick again," I half lie.  
"Katniss, this has been going on for days, I'm starting to think it's moe serious then the flu. We should go to the doctor," he says.  
"No Peeta, I tell you I'm FINE! I don't need a damned doctor to tell me the thing I already know."  
"And what do you know Katniss? You could be seriously ill!"  
"Or just seriously pregnant!" I say without thinking.

He stares at me lost for a minute. "...What?"  
"I don't know" I whimper, burying my face in my hands trying to hold back the tears.  
After awhile he starts to stroke my hair. "You... You think you could be pregnant?"  
"I don't know," I mutter again.  
"Well.. We need to find out."  
"I-I can't do it Peeta!" I whimper, letting my tears fall free now.  
He gently takes my face in his hands and wipes every tear away with a kiss. "You, Katniss Mellark, are the strongest woman I know. You can do anything. Whatever the answer is to this, we will be okay. Okay?"  
I nod shakily and he pulls me close and makes circles on my arm until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Forever

Chapter 3

/I'm sorry I did not update yesterday, my internet is crazy. But I did get a bunch of chapters written. Well, not a bunch just up to chapter 6. Since you had to wait, this one is a little longer then most. Nah, I already wrote it this long before my internet stopped./

When I wake, I am still in Peeta's is stroking my hair gently. I look up at him and force a smile. He smiles back and swiftly gets out of bed and picks me up into his arms, cradling me like a... Baby  
On the outside I smile but on the inside I frown. This is like our usual mornings in some ways, but in others it is not. I could be carrying a child. A child that could change our life's completely. I close my eyes and and my fingers cling to his chest. I really don't want this. I want it to be just me and Peeta forever. That sounds so selfish. I don't want to make room for a child because I like life the way it is now?  
No, it's because I'm scared. I don't think I could do it, no matter what Peeta says. I feel Peeta shift me up higher and start walking downstairs. I'm only wearing a tank top and underwear, and if Haymitch comes in it will be very awkward, but I don't care. Peeta lays me down on the couch in the living room and goes off somewhere. I open my eyes and see the sunlight coming in from the window next to me. I look down at my stomach and think I look a little chubby but it's probably just my mind messing with me. Still tired, I curl up into a ball and lay my head on the armrest of the sofa. I almost fall asleep but Peeta comes back.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He whispers in my ear.  
"Mmmm...Nothing," I say. I'm afraid that anything I eat will come back up.  
"Okay...Let's get dressed," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me back upstairs.

I put on some jeans and a black tank top. I put on a white see through crop top over it. I was never one for most fashion, but Cinna made this clothing and I can't hate anything of his. I brush my hair a leave it down. I put shamefully put makeup on my wrists.

I lay down on the bed, waiting for Peeta to finish dressing. People say that women take longer to get ready, but I've been watching Peet get dressed for a year or two now and he takes much longer then I.

He finally finishes and lays down with me. I lay my head on his chest and he draws circles on my back.  
"Katniss?" He says after awhile.I hum in response.  
"Should we.. Uh, check things out?"  
I bury my head deeper in his chest. "Yeah," I get out.  
"Well.. Let's go." He gets up and pulls me with him.  
I stand with him shakily. I grab my purse and we are off.

District 12 has come far in the last two years. We have many homes repaired or newly built. Shops like the bakery and butchers are open, and latest of all a small hospital. We have amazing doctors, or so I've heard, but not so amazing medical equipment. But it still gets the job done better then before.

We walk into the hospital and I am amazed at how advanced it is. Everyone says it's not much, but it's a hell of a lot better then Mom's old "hospital."  
We go to the front desk and sign in. The receptionist looks excited and surprised to see us but thankfully keeps her mouth shut. We are told to take a seat and fill out the papers.  
"Okay Katniss, let's fill these questions out. Why are you here?" He says quietly for the others not to hear.  
"Just put I don't know," I say.  
"Okay. Birthday... May 8th.. Age... How old are you darlin'?" I hit his arm. "You know how old I am Peeta, same as you!"  
"30?" I give him a look. "Okay, Okay, 19. Damn, I was thinking we were older then that..." He trails off writing it down. I was thinking the same thing. We've seen too much, grew up too fast. I feel much older then I am.

"Final question, are you a virgin? Well, I can answer that myself," Peeta says, checking the no box.

"They ain't afraid of asking stuff, are they?" I say.  
"Nope. But I guess they need to know." He says getting up to turn the paper work in. I think how they will probably sell the information on that to the press, but remind myself we don't live like that anymore.

Peeta comes back and we wait a little longer before a female doctor comes smiling. She is a very sweet woman who says her name is Dr. Ravins. She guides us to a room and as soon as we walk in and see all the equipment, I wish I had peed on a rabbit.

She talks to us for a little while about some very personal things then she makes me pee in a cup and takes a blood test. Peeta holds my shaky hand as we wait for the results.

He trys to calm me down by talking about random nonsense but it doesn't help any. He gives up after awhile.  
Just before the doctor comes in, he looks in my eyes and says; "Whatever the answer is, we'll be alright, together." I nod and he kisses my forehead and pulls me closer to him.

Dr. Ravins comes back in smiling.  
"Congratulations! Your having a baby!"

I almost pass out right there. It's happening. I'm pregnant.  
I try to calm down before I have a major meltdown. Peeta grins but when he she the look on my face he quickly thanks the doctor and we leave as fast as we can.

My breathing steadies as we walk out into the hot District 12 air. Peeta asks me if I am alright and when I don't respond just guides me home.

He locks the door behind us and sets me down on the couch. He kneels before my shaking body and takes my hand.

"Katniss, calm down. It's going to be okay. We can do this."  
"What if we can't?" I get out. "What if I fail her like a failed Prim?"  
"Kat, you did not fail Prim. You did everything you could."  
"And it wasn't enough. She's gone. The same thing could happen with our child."  
"Katniss, you have to stop worrying about everything. If you spend you life worrying you'll just miss it."  
"But I couldn't bare losing it! Everyone I've ever loved has left me!" I start sobbing.

"Oh baby.." He picks me up and sets me in his lap. "I didn't leave you. And I don't plan to. Ever."  
"That's just because I'm the only one left for you."  
"That's not true, don't say that. I'm here because I want to be. Because I love you."

"I love you too Peeta. But I don't see how we can do this," I whimper.  
"Like we always do Katniss. Together." 


	4. Chapter 4 For Sweetheart

**I know my chapters are kinda short but since I update most everyday I think I am doing pretty good. And I remember one of my first reviews on Catching The Girl on Fire someone said they rather have short chapters with lots of meaning rather then long chapters with just a bunch of filler or something like that. I remember your reviews by heart. So it would be awesome if you reviewed. Or I'll cry. Okay, so I have written to about chapter 10 and right now I am working on another story that the first chapter might be up today or tomorrow, So if you want to check that out, that's awesome. I have a lot of story ideas right now, but this is my main focus. If you have any suggestions on what story I should write, tell me! I'll try to write it. I really love how this story is going so far, I can't wait for you guys to read what I already wrote but can't post for awhile. So like, I know what happens in the story and you don't, na na na na na. XD I am basically still a child, deal with it.**

Chapter 4

A week later I have accepted the fact that I am to be a mother.  
I'm almost three months in, and I should start to show soon. Peeta is very excited for me to become fat. I don't see how me carrying around 40 extra pounds can be appealing to him. But, men are weird.

I stare at my chubby self in the mirror and frown. Peeta says everyday that I'm glowing but I think I look like a cow. I lift my shirt up and look at my flat stomach. Won't be that way for long. It'll be round as a balloon. But bigger then most balloons. Most balloons pop before they get that big. I guess I will pop, but instead of air, out comes a baby.

Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, his hands firmly on my stomach. "You're beautiful," he whispers in my ear. "No, I'm not," I snap. Why can't I just take a compliment? My hormones are so off balanced.

Peeta frowns and I about burst into to tears. "I'm sorry," I mumble.  
"It's okay," he says moving a fallen piece of hair behind my ear. "Your hormones are crazy right now, I understand."

"They aren't that bad," I mutter turning away from him.  
"Three months ago you wouldn't have cried over not being able to find the hand towel."  
"Yes, I would have. It stinks to go in the bathroom to wash your hands, and not be able to have anything to wipe them off with."

Peeta laughs. "I doubt that you would have cried over it, Katniss. But it's okay. We're in this together, so you can cry all day long and I won't be annoyed, and you can snap at my every word and I won't be mad. Use me as your punching bag."

"Okay," I say turning around and playfully punching him in the arm.  
"Good," he says capturing my lips in his. "I love you," I whisper when we part.  
"I love you too," he whispers back. "Now, let's go."

"Go where?" I ask.  
"To Haymitch's. You said we should tell him today."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"I noticed," he grins grabbing my hand and guiding me downstairs and out the door.

We slowly walk hand and hand to Haymitch's house, both nervous to tell the news. How does one say it? Just, 'hey I'm pregnant thought I'd let you know' or something more special?

We politely and stupidly knock on his door and obviously he doesn't answer. He never does. We walk in and I almost throw up. I used to be able to stand the smell but with my lovely morning sickness, not so much. We find him sitting at his table with a bottle in hand. I don't know how he does it. Just sits there all day and drinks. He doesn't watch TV or read or anything. Just stares at the wall.

He had been doing better with his drinking after the rebellion, but he fell off the tracks.

"Oh! My two favorite married victors. Well damn, I guess your the only married victors but who cares. What brings you two here?" Haymitch says.

"Oh, nothing much, just had some exciting news for you," says Peeta.  
"Well what is it?"Haymitch asks.  
"Your going to be a grandfather!" says Peeta.

Haymitch takes awhile to get it. "Oh! So you knocked her up. Good job boy. I was wonderin' why she looked so green."  
I get out a little laugh but that's about all I can do or I'm afraid I'll loose my lunch.

Haymitch smiles at me. "I have to say, I never thought you'd get her to do it,"  
Peeta laughs. "It didn't really happen that way.."

"Okay, getting too personal here," says Haymitch. "Great to see you two, but I'd get her out of her before she throws up all over my house."

Peeta nods and we turn towards the door.  
"Oh, and Sweetheart?" I turn to look at Haymitch. "It's best not to drink around children,"he says tossing his bottle behind him. I go over to him and wrap my arms around him.  
"Thank you," I whisper.  
"Anything for you Sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5 Fun

**Hi guys! Welcome to chapter five.**

 **I have some new stories up, called Really Real and Maybe It Is Real. I'm not gonna lie, they are kinda sucky, Maybe It Is Real most of all, but I hope to improve it, it's just a rough beginning.**

 **Anyway, this is always my main focus, I update every day so yeah. I don't know what I'm talking about. Chapter five.**

Chapter 5

I lay in bed with Peeta that night, his hand protectively resting on my stomach. The child is not yet born, and he is already being a protecting father. He's going to be a great one.

I, on the other hand will not be a great mother. I will be a terrible mother.

"Isn't this amazing?" Peeta speaks up.  
"Hm?"

"How theres a person in your freaking stomach. A person the size of a raisin. He doesn't even have arms and legs yet. He's just in there growing. And when he comes out, he'll be the size of... I don't know. Really small. And he'll just keep growing."

"He?" I challenge.  
"Or she. I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable calling the baby a 'it'," he says.  
"What do you think it'll be?" I ask.  
"I don't know. I kinda want a girl. You?"

I think for awhile. A girl with my brown hair and Peeta's blue eyes. A boy with Peeta's golden hair and my grey eyes.  
"As long as it's healthy, I don't care," I decide.

"What will we name him or her?" Peeta asks.  
"I like Sailor and Dakota for a girl. Joshua and Alex for a boy. What about you?"  
"Doesn't both of our families have sort of tradition? Like, yours names the girls after plants and mine names the boys after.. Bread."  
I laugh. "Bread? So what would we name our son, Cheese Bun?"  
"He'd be a cool kid with that name!" Peeta defends.

"No, he wouldn't," I say. "We are not naming our child after cheese buns. Pick a bread with a normal name."  
"Okay, Rye." Says Peeta.  
"Rye. I like it. What about a middle name?"  
"How about Joshua Rye Mellark. He can go by his middle name."  
"Okay. How about a girl?"  
"You decide, your tradition."

I think for awhile. I think of flowers and weeds and trees with nice names. Then I come up with a perfect one.  
"Willow," I say.  
"Willow? That's pretty. What about a middle name?"  
"Rose," I say instantly, after Primrose.

Peeta nods in understanding. "Willow Rose Mellark or Joshua Rye Mellark. Perfect."  
"Perfect," I echo.

/T/O/G/E/T/H/E/R/

Two days later and exactly three months into the pregnancy, I wake in the middle of the night again. Peeta joins me in the bathroom, holding my hair out of my face. When the sickness mostly passes, he wipes my mouth off with a washcloth.  
"You okay?" He asks.  
"No," I groan. "I haven't had a full nights sleep in weeks because of nightmares and sickness. I just want the morning sickness to be done with."  
"I know," he whispers laying my head in his lap. My eyes go to my stomach, silently cursing the child for keeping it's mother awake every night. But I notice it looks different and lift up my shirt.

"Peeta," I say getting his attention.  
"Yeah?"  
"Look," I say guiding his hand to my tiny new baby bump.  
"Oh my God.." he mutters and I laugh. I guess the doctor was right when she said this could happen over night.  
I lay my head back down and sigh feeling the sickness coming on again.

"This is going to be fun," he mumbles rubbing my stomach.  
"For you," I mutter, leaning over the toilet again.

"You'll find the fun soon," he says rubbing my back.


	6. Chapter 6 Clothes

**Hi guys! Happy New Year's Eve! Here is chapter six! I don't know if I'll post tomorrow, most likely will. Here's some more fluffy duffy stuffy.**

Chapter 6

I fail at buttoning the 12th pair of jeans I've tried on this morning.

"Nothing fits!" I groan annoyed.  
"Something haves to," Peeta mumbles going through my drawers as I collapse onto the bed.  
"Nope." I whisper on the verge of tears, again. I've been tearing up so often and it's getting on my nerves because I used to never cry and that makes me want to cry more.

"Hey, it's okay," Peeta says running his fingers through my hair. I swear, if it wasn't for Peeta calming me down I wouldn't be able to do this. Like he always says, we're in this together.

"You can just wear a dress or something and we can go shopping for some bigger clothes today," he says.  
"Okay," I say choking back my tears and getting up to go through my closet. I slip on a blue and orange sundress that comes down just below my knees. It used to be loose on me now it looks tight and I look fat.

"See?" Peeta says. "It fits fine and you look gorgeous."  
"I'm fat, it doesn't look fine, it looks tight because I'm fat."  
"It's fine," Peeta says kissing me. I sigh and brush my hair.

"So, today I'll go to the bakery and you can go to the clothing store across the street."  
"I don't really want to go alone.." I say.  
"It'll be weirder if I'm there, in a women's clothing store," he says.  
"No it won't," I argue.  
"You'll be fine Kitten."  
"You sure are using the word fine a lot this morning."  
"Yeah, well, it's a good word."

"I guess so. So I really have to go alone?" I whine.  
"Yes, your a big girl and it won't take you long. Then you can come to the bakery."

"Fine," I mutter getting my purse and turning to leave. Peeta stops me.  
"Hey. I love you. And I'll walk with you," he says kissing me. "Okay," I mumble.  
He smiles at me and takes my hand and we are off.

/C/H/AP/T/E/R/S/I/X/

I hate clothing stores.  
Every dress that I like is too short. Every dress that is long enough is ugly. I don't like the color jeans. I hate having to try them on in the dressing room.  
But it's over so I'm happy. I got clothing to last me through the pregnancy. I got weird looks at checkout and the girl kept glancing at my stomach.

I walk across the street to the bakery with bags in hand. The town is bustling with people but no one is in the bakery at the moment. I walk in and go to the back to find Peeta. He turns and sees me and smiles. He has flour all over him but he wipes it off and kisses me.

"Was it unbearable?" He asks.  
"Basically," I say setting the bags down. "I couldn't find the right stuff for the longest time and at checkout everyone gave me weird looks and kept looking at my stomach. 'Katniss Mellark pregnant' will be the headline soon."

"I'm sorry. But at least it's over, right?"  
"Yeah, only about six months and eighteen years left to go," I say.  
"The eighteen years won't be hard at all," he says.  
"Mhmmm."  
"Well, of course with the other children.."  
"Other children? We aren't even through the first and your already planning the next dozen?"  
"Oh, dozen, I like the sound of that," Peeta grins.  
"Dream on bread boy," I say. "There aren't enough nice bread names left."


	7. Chapter 7 Agree

**Hope the new year is good for you so far. I am not updating my two other stories for another day or two because they aren't saved and I don't have internet on my IPad. I'm on my phone where I already saved chapters for Together.**

 **Here we are at chapter 7. I am very pissed because three of my stories including this one day I have new reviews but I can't see them. It says I have like 20 reviews now but I can only see the four I got last week. I thought it would change with days but it's been awhile and I WANT TO SEE MY REVIEWS.**

 **Not ya'lls fault. Sorry to yell at you. Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

I've hit the 4 month mark.

The morning sickness is basically over. I'm happy. I was getting tired of having morning sickness ANYTIME OF DAY. The morning in the name is false.  
My hormone issues are still there though, getting much worse instead of better.

My stomach is constantly expanding. That means my nerves are constantly expanding. There is only so much of this I can take.

But other then all of that shit, I'm fine!  
I go to the bakery with Peeta most everyday expect for the days that I didn't sleep that night and Peeta makes me sleep all day. He is being very...Lovingly protective. He doesn't let me hunt anymore, which pisses me off to no end but I keep my mouth shut. Just nod and smile, that's how you get along. That sounds sad, but really I'm not in the mood to fight it.

I yawn and roll over in bed. I didn't sleep last night so Peeta had me stay home. He left for the bakery about five hours ago but I haven't gotten sleep. I just can't sleep without him. I get up and take a hot shower, trying to wake up but it makes me more sleepy. I brush my hair and get dressed, and decide to go to the bakery. I'm not getting any sleep here without him and I miss him constantly.

I slowly walk out the door, my eyes drooping along the way. Haymitch is on his porch and I keep my head down and walk a little faster but he catches up with me.

"Hello Sweetheart," he says.  
"Ey Haymitch. What do you need?" I ask turning to face him.  
"I don't need anything. Just want to spend time with my beautiful pregnant favorite victor and neighbor."  
"That's a lot of names to swallow," I say turning to walk again.  
"Not really, only four, I could add a lot more. Like snappy and never talks to me anymore, bad mood,-"

I cut him off. "If I'm so snappy and in a bad mood, why speak to me?"

"I don't know Sweetheart, I reckon I feel sorry for your ass having to carry around a baby for nine months."

"You should, it's hell," I mutter.  
"I'm sure it is Katniss. That's why I'm here to escort you to town."  
"Peeta put you up to this, didn't he?" I question.

"Maybe just a little bit. But in the end it was my choice," he says pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Right now the schedule that the boy printed out and gave me says that you should be sleeping, not walking to town."

"Well, that sucks for the schedule. Cause right now I'm walking to town and you can't stop me."  
"Don't guess I can stop you Sweetheart, but I can wonder why your walking to town and not sleeping. I hear that most pregnant woman would do anything for five minutes of sleep."

"Well, I'm not like most pregnant woman. I don't like to sleep in that big empty house alone."

"I'd offer to stay with you Sweetheart but I feel that would ruin the catchy tune."  
"I wouldn't trust you to stay anyway," I mumble.  
"Ouch. Well, right now is when I would say call me when your in a better mood but that's not going to happen for another five months.."

"Mhmm."We're close to the town now and I wish Haymitch would turn and go back home. But I feel that ain't going to happen for awhile.  
I turn to go to the bakery and Haymitch turns to the liquor store.  
"I thought you said it isn't good to drink around children?" I say.  
"Well, I figured I'd work off slowly. The kid ain't gonna be here for another five months."  
"Well, technically the kid is here, just not out. I'd watch it or Uncle Haymitch isn't going to well.."  
"Uncle Haymitch? The other day I was grandpa."  
"See? Pregnant women can do that," I say turning towards the bakery again, leaving him there looking dumbfounded. I smile when I see him in the bakery window turning back to the route home instead of going in the store.

I open the door to the bakery to find it crowded. I slip in to the back unnoticed, which is not as simple as it used to be. I lean against the wall in the kitchen, waiting for Peeta to notice me. I dip my finger in the bowl of icing and lick it.

"Kitten! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be asleep."  
"I can't ever sleep without you Peeta. And Willow here likes to keep me up at night." I say.  
"I don't really get how she keeps you up. She isn't kicking yet and isn't the morning sickness over? And when did it diffidently become a she?"

"Well, I don' know how she keeps me up but I can't sleep. And Doctor said we can find out the gender in week.. 18. And we're on week 17. So we'll find out soon. And I'm betting it's a girl."

"Rye will be very upset when he finds out you were betting he was a girl."  
"Well it sounds like your betting it's a boy."  
"No, I'm just.."  
"Just?" I laugh at his face. I go over to him and kiss him. "Soon, we'll know so right now let's just say it's a girl."  
"That's not very fair. Baby has just as much chance being a boy as it does a girl.  
"Yes, but I'm the pregnant one so if I say it's a girl for a week, it's a girl."  
"That makes no sense."  
"Nothing makes sense. But.. I just feel like it's a girl."  
"Okay fine if that's what you say then I do as the pregnant women says."  
"Good boy," I say pinching his cheek.

/Yes, this mostly made no sense. But, nothing makes sense. I'm just trying to make Katniss a little demanding and cute XD. And Peeta goes along with it, for the most part. For those of you who read the book, you know what the gender is cause I'm mostly going by the book. But, if you didn't read the book, then you'll find out next chapter. I'm mostly talking to my friend Kira here./


	8. Chapter 8 It's a-

**mmmm. Monday morning.**

 **This new year is so stressing. Internet on my IPad is working again. But my phone stopped.**

 **So I haven't updated in two days. I can't update my other stories cause I ain't got nothing written. I'll work on those today. I still can't see my now 18 reviews. And I'm starting a new songbook on another website in two days. It needs to be perfect.**

 **No, this is not my new year stress. This is just my writing life. So... Chapter 8. I can no longer read your feedback on it. Feel free to PM me about any questions.**

Chapter 8

Today we find out the gender of the baby.  
I'm very excited. Something is telling me it's a girl and I want to see if I am correct.

Peeta and I are walking in the hospital now. He kisses my cheek and goes to sign in. I take a seat in the waiting room placing my hands on my stomach. I'm amazed at how fast I'm getting fat but I've decided not to care. Just keep on doing what I'm doing. Which is basically nothing. Peeta comes back and fills out some paperwork. I don't understand why we have to answer the same questions every time, can't they figure out I'm a virgin by looking at me? I'm four months pregnant! My name isn't Mary, good grief.

A nurse calls us in and we turn in the paperwork. She takes us to a room and takes my blood pressure and temperature and such.  
Doctor Ravins comes in after awhile.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mellark! How are you today?"  
"Doing fine, thank you," Peeta smiles.  
"Katniss, what's changed since your last vist?" She asks.  
"Not much, just fatter," I laugh. She smiles and writes something down on her notepad. "I see you're in your 18th to 19th week, so are you ready to find out the gender?" Dr. Ravins asks.

Peeta and I look at each other and nod. We never really talked about if we wanted to, we just always talked about finding out.

Dr. Ravins tells me to lay down and rubs cold gel on my stomach. She waves a wand over it and tells us to look at the screen.

"It's... A girl!"  
"Told you a-hole!" I whisper to Peeta so the doctor won't hear.  
"s-.." He mumbles but he's smiling. Dr. Ravins cleans up the gel and talks to us some more.  
"You should feel kicking within the next few weeks. Don't freak out. It's perfectly natural. You might not even notice it at first, it just feels like butterflies."

"What's the latest time?" I ask.  
"About 27-30 weeks. If she isn't kicking by the 31st week, come back but again don't freak out. All babies are different."  
We nod and she gives us some papers and sends us off.

"This was a good day," I say smiling at Peeta as we exit the hospital.  
"Yeah, it was," he grins placing his hand on my stomach. "I guess you were right about little Willow."  
"Damn straight I was right," I say and he laughs.

We walk into Victor's Village and see Haymitch sitting on his porch reading the newspaper.  
"HEY GRANDPA, IT'S A GIRL!" I yell at him.  
"I KNEW IT!" He yells back.  
"Even Haymitch thought it was a girl? I feel so out," Peeta mumbles.  
"Hey, on the bright side you wanted a girl."  
"Yeah," he smiles.

We walk in the house and collapse on the couch. Peeta turns the TV on and I see us on the screen.

"Katniss Everdeen- Er Mellark, is expecting a baby mockingjay! Sources say she is about four months in, so we should expect a star crossed lovers baby in just a few months!" Says the reporter.

"What the hell!" I say jumping off the couch "How did they find out? Who are these sources? They better not expect to ever have a picture- or even the name! Of my baby girl."

"Katniss, don't get yourself worked up, you'll stress out the baby," Peeta says placing his hands on my shoulders.

"How can I not get myself worked up? It's been two years, this is none of their business, she's _our_ baby and they can't just expect us to welcome them with open arms and let them touch her!"

"Katniss, they are just saying your pregnant. Nobody you don't want is coming here, and they aren't going to touch her."

"How can you say that? You can't promise me that. They'll come, I know they'll come. That's the way they work. Even a war can't get them to stay out of our life's!"

"Hey, I know how you feel. But they can't do anything unless we tell them they can. We live in free country now. They can knock on our door for hours but they can't come in unless we tell them they can."

"Promise?" I ask, on the verge of tears.  
"I promise," he says kissing my forehead.


	9. Chapter 9 kick (super short XD)

/I almost didn't post today, because I was too lazy to upload the chapter to my docs. But I saw I can see my reviews again so I got excited XD.  
I would like to thank my readers for actually reading my little story. It's basiclly my first dertermined fanfiction, where I feel I started off right. I have short chapters and pathedicness but you still read it. Extra thanks to Liz, a guest reviewer, who seems to review every chapter I post which means alot to me. Thank you :)  
I'm going to write chapters to my other stories today, which I said I would yesterday but I was busy learning some stuff on guitar and crocheting./

Chapter 9

I pick up the ringing phone. "Hello?" I mumble half asleep.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Asks the voice of my mother.  
"Tell you? Tell you what?" I ask.  
"Tell me that your four months pregnant!"

"OH! Tell you that.." I mutter. Peeta rolls over and looks at me questionably but I wave him off.  
"Goodness Katniss, I can't believe you didn't tell me I'm going to be a Grandmother!"

"Well, considering you haven't talked to me since we were in District 4 last year..."

"Well, I'm sorry for that Katniss. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me."  
"Well I did..." I mumble.

"Okay, enough of that. Did you find out the gender? How long have you known? Have you picked out names? Have-"

"Woah Mom, slow down... Yes we found out the gender, it's a girl. We've known for about two months. And her name is Willow Rose Mellark." I say proudly.  
"You kept the tradition... And Rose...After.." She says tearing up.  
"Yeah, after Prim." I say.

"Well... I'm proud of you Katniss. I always have been."  
"Really?" I ask, tearing up myself.  
"Yes, of course. You're my daughter and I love you. I know I haven't been much of a mother. I know you'll make a great one though."

"Thanks Mom... I love you too," I mumble.  
"I'll talk to you later sweetie, keep me updated."  
"Bye Mom." I say hanging up.

"What'd she want?" Asks Peeta.  
"Wanted to know why I didn't tell her I was pregnant."  
"Oh.. We forgot.."  
"No, I thought about it, but I decided against it. Hadn't spoken to her in year."  
"I guess the only person we told was Haymitch and the doctors," Peeta laughs. "And now the whole world knows because of my clearly pregnant self."

"It's fine Kitten. They would have found out eventually, after she was born. The cameras come around here pretty often and they would have noticed us carrying around a kid."

"I guess so," I say.

"Well, it's Sunday so I'm not working today. What do you want to do?"  
"Nothing."

" _Nothing?_ "  
"Let's catch up on some sleep," I say snuggling back up to him.  
"Okay," he says placing his hand on my stomach.

I'm about to fall asleep when I feel something weird in my stomach.

She's kicking.  
My baby is kicking.  
It feels so weird, yet so..Comforting.

"Peeta!" I shake him.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Willow is kicking." His eyes widen and I guide his hand to where she is kicking now.  
"Wow," he whispers.  
"Week 19. Amazing," I note.  
"Yeah. Amazing," Peeta echoes. 


	10. Chapter 10 Cold

Chapter 10

/Now I'm laughing like a idiot because I have no clue what to write. I thought I already wrote chapter 10. Well.  
I always forget to tell you guys, I didn't get 10,000 views last year... I got around a 1,000. Good enough for me :)  
So, my writing life right now. I really don't want to write Together. But I will. So it might be crappy. I really like writing Maybe It Is Real. But it's not getting the best feedback andddd fanfiction keeps link lettering. But I fix it after awhile...  
Really Real. I think people like that one the most. And I am most proud of that one. But it's hard to write but not as hard as Together.  
But I promised you I would work on this.  
And I'm sick of it.  
But a promise is a promise.  
I don't know what to write.  
Umrp, reviews.  
There was this guest review signedLilo7785. I love that person. Your review made me cry. It was beautiful. I love you. My favorite review. Ever.  
daughterofartubis: Well.. I'm only thirteen. I haven't exactly been pregnant before. But I've known a lot of mothers who had morning sickness at 7 months and their children are fine. I really have no idea what the other words mean. I'm home schooled and we haven't studied pregnancy and sex yet. I just google and read other pregnant Katniss fan fictions so blame them. This is mostly just a cute and funny fan fiction, I don't mean to make it perfect. And I'm not getting into abortions.  
Others; you know who you are. Thank you for your reviews, your so sweet :D  
Now for a.. Sorry chapter... What month is it? Anniversary is in June... Week 19 is how many months... I'll figure it out./

It's early September in District 12 and I am 20 weeks pregnant. Willow's kicks get harder every day but I don't mind. It means she is alive and well.  
I've read a lot of stuff I shouldn't have. I'm constantly worrying about still borns or miscarriages. I know that losing my child would be the last straw of my sanity. Peeta does his best to distract me.

It's been a harsh fall in District 12, and it hasn't really even began. I pull my coat a little closer to myself. I'm walking to the bakery to see Peeta, I don't have much else to do. I don't go hunting anymore, mostly because I am worried about Willow but also because it's starting to get hard to get around.

I hear the flash of a camera but I don't bother stopping them. I'll be on the front page tomorrow no matter what I say.

I hear the ring of the bell as I walk in the bakery. There is no one here, and basically no one in town period. It's a Saturday and the weather just makes you want to stay home. I've had too much time spent at home lately.

Peeta comes out front and smiles at me. He doesn't have much flour on him, probably figuring he isn't going to have many customers today and the pastries will be stale to some degree on Monday.

I smile back at him and go to him. I wrap my arms around him. I have been super clingy lately, anytime I see Peeta and sometimes even Haymitch, I want to hug them.

He sighs looking at the clock and the deserted town. "It's 4 O'clock, let's just go home," he says taking me to the kitchen. I help him clean the flour up and he brushes the flour on his hands into the sink. He grabs his coat by the door and we exit. He locks the door behind us with the key and puts his arm around my waist. I feel like taking a slow walk home, but it's chilly so we just hurry.

We get home and decide to make lamb stew. My morning sickness is fully gone I think, and I'm happy to eat what I want again. I have a lot of strange cravings, mostly for rocky road ice cream and sometimes cheese buns. Every now and then I have to have some green beans, which I think is the craziest craving ever since I didn't really like them before.

We put the finished pot of lamb stew on the stove to cook. It will take a hour or two. We plop down on the couch and sigh. I pull a blanket over us and turn the tv to the Hallmark network. We watch a movie called Home Alone, which I guess is a Christmas movie but it doesn't matter to me. It's very funny and I guess Willow thinks so too, or she wants us to quit laughing so she can sleepbecause she kicks me harder every time.

The movie and the lamb stew is finished, so we get out some bowls and dig in. It's only about 7:00 but we're pooped so we go to bed.

It's been a incredibly cold and boring day, but I enjoyed it. 


	11. Chapter 11 Fishsticks and Cheesedip

Together, 11

/Mmp...I'm tired.  
I will post a chapter of Really Real tomorrow... Then Maybe It Is Real the next... Then another of this. I should actually write something for tomorrow. This was one of my favorite chapters, took awhile to write but it was fun. And the nursery. While writing this I was like OMF, I FORGOT TO MaKE a NURSERY  
Thanks for reading, :)/

I am now 28 weeks and I can't believe I will get bigger then this. I am huge. Like, I can't touch my toes.

"Only 3 more months," Peeta whispers in my ear. "That's forever!," I exclaim jumping (well sorta) up from the bed. "Not really, the first three months went really fast, now you've been through three more!"

"Yeah, but it's going to get harder, I'm going to get fatter, and she's going to kick me harder, I'll have to pee more, I'll-" Peeta cuts me off by kissing me. "Hey, it's be over before you know it. Then we'll have a beautiful baby girl. For now, just hang in there. Can't really go back."

"Yeah, that's for sure. Kinda your fault now that I think about it," I mutter. "It's takes two to-" "Yeah, yeah, it takes two to tango," I snap. "You say that every time."

He chuckles a bit. He likes it when I snap at him for some reason, I really don't understand it. "Come on, just sit right there and relax," he says gently pushing me back on the bed. "Fine," I say and tug him down with me when he tries to walk away. "We're in this together, remember?" "Of course sweetheart," he smiles.

We lay there for a little while, just soaking up the silence. "Peeta," I say suddenly. He hums in response. "I want fish sticks."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now. And cheese dip," I add.  
"Cheese dip with fish sticks? Why not just ketchup or something?"  
"Because I want what I want. And right now I want fish sticks and cheese dip. It'll be like those spicy fried cheese sticks they have at that cafe in District 2."  
"I don't think it'll taste like that. It's different cheese and they won't be spicy, they'll be fishy."  
"Whatever, it sounds good to me. And it's not as gross as wanting to put tuna in the lamb stew. But that does sound good.."  
"Let's just stick with the fish sticks," he says quickly.

"Okay then," I smile. "Let's go," I get myself off the bed. It takes awhile but I do it. Okay fine, Peeta helps me. While he walks down the stairs, I waddle. I'm glad Haymitch isn't here, he'd have a ball making fun of me.

"Hey sweetheart," Haymitch says when I get to the bottom of the stairs. Damn it, I knew he couldn't stay away for too long. Here comes the comments.  
"Hey Haymitch," I say sitting down on a stool next to him. "Nice outfit," he comments. I look down. I'm wearing yoga pants and my t-shirt has risen up. I pull it down and scowl at him. "Hey, I thought it was nice. You're getting a little chubby there though, don't you think?"  
"I'm 28 weeks pregnant and if you say something else I'll make the baby call you something stupid like.. Tibi."  
"Tibi? Is that the best you could come up with?"  
"You don't want to be called it, do you?"  
"No, I guess not. You look beautiful."

"Yes, that's more like it," I say turning my focus to Peeta. He is getting fish sticks out of the freezer. I figured he'd make them, but I don't guess we have fresh fish on hand to do that.

"Oh, let's have salmon patties too!" I say. "Salmon patties and fish sticks? Haven't you ever seen a food group chart?" Peeta says getting flour and a can of salmon out of the cabinet. "I have, but I don't care. I wanted fish sticks and cheese dip and now I want salmon patties but I'm not abandoning the fish sticks." "Mhmm. You know, we just had lunch like an hour ago, this is getting to be quite a meal," he says. "That's why they make refrigerators and tupperware containers Peeta," I say.

"Your going to have fish sticks and cheese dip?" Haymitch asks turning his nose up. "Hey, it's going to be good!" I tell him. He nods. "Since it's bread boy's child, shouldn't you be craving bread or something?"  
"I do crave cheese buns. Hey Peeta-" "I got it," Peeta says getting out more flour and cheese. "Oh, you know me so well," I smile.  
"Hard not to," he says stirring the cheese dip.

I smile again and lay my head on the counter. Haymitch coughs and I look up at him. "Well kid, I got Willow something, kinda for you too I guess," he says handing me a pale pink, blue, purple and yellow book. A baby book. It has all kinds of sections to write in the baby's firsts and all of that and some spots for the pregnancy. I smile at Haymitch and sorta hug him but it's kinda hard with my stomach in the way. "Thank you. It's awfully sweet of you." "Aw, it was nothing. I'm going to be spoiling the child soon anyway," he says. I laugh a little and look back at the book. Theres so much, I'm going to love it. I go back to the first page and grab a pen. I write 'Willow Rose Mellark' under name and 'girl' under gender. I go through a few more pages that I'm too lazy to fill out right now until I see one very important one. Picture of nursery.

"Peeta, we haven't done the nursery!" I panic. I haven't even thought about it. "Chill out Katniss, we still got a few months," Peeta says calmly. "What if she is born early, while we're still painting it?" I ask. "If she's born that early, then she'll be at the hospital. If she is born like a week or two early, I hope to have it done by then. She should sleep in our room for a month or so anyway, so if it isn't completely finished, it won't matter so much, don't freak out."

"Okay. I just haven't thought about it. At all," I say. "I just thought about it recently," he admits. "You two are the most disorganized people I've ever seen," Haymitch says. I roll my eyes. "We're not that bad, I've seen worse. Like, across the street." "Hey, it's cleaner then this house now!" he defends. "Yeah, right." "It's not like you've been able to walk over there to see it lately," he teases. "Hey, remember Tibi!" I warn.

"Okay you two, settle down. The cheese dip and fish sticks are ready," Peeta says putting the cheese buns in the oven and bringing the cheese dip and fish sticks over. I grab a fish stick and dip it in the cheese dip. "Mmmm, try one Haymitch!" I say. "Uh, no thanks I already ate," he says. "Yeah, we all just ate lunch but it's snack time so eat one," I command. "Fine," he sighs, getting a fish stick and dipping it. "Hey, that's actually pretty good," he says. "Told you so," I say. Peeta frowns and tries one too. "That actually is good," he says. "Yeah, yeah, pregnant woman is always right," I tell them. "I wouldn't say alwa-" Peeta starts. "Hey, it's your kid in there," I remind him. "I mean, you are always right," he says now. "Good boy," I tell him. 


	12. Chapter 12 Ugly Yellow

Hey guys!

Time for an update on my life, yay!  
So, the last two weeks i've been really low. I couldn't sleep and wasn't hungry, and I just didn't feel right. On Sunday I... I'm not going to tell you that. I was sick on Sunday, and I've just felt so much better for some reason! So, my writing life is like... I'm just here. I'm not saying I'll update every week or whatever, but I am working on writing. I don't want to force myself to write anymore, it really stressed me out and the quality of my writing was not right. The only thing I've really written these past three weeks, was a chapter of Really Real I posted about a week ago, and I'm working another story, which I finally got on wattpad! I think it's going to be pretty interesting, like I am very very proud of the prologue, and I got that and the first chapter up. If you want to read it, it's called The Story Of My Life, and the description is really lame. It's a lot better then the description. It's my only story up right now, so here is the link to my account : )  
user/Beverlyreagan  
Thank you guys for sticking with me, as I present the.. 13th chapter I think? Yay! I also need to work on Valentine's Day With The Mellarks' one shot. I've done a Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I have some plans :)/

32 weeks. Pastel nursery. Day one.

We cleaned out the former guest room for Willow, and now we are going to paint it. But Peeta won't let me help, because he wants it to be a surprise. But I can help him pick out the paint, which is what we are doing now.

"Do you like this one?," Peeta asks me, showing me a pretty pink paint.

"I don't know, if I don't know how the nursery is going to look, it could be weird. If your painting tigers or something, who wants a pink tiger? That's just weird," I say. He rolls his eyes. "Obviously I'm not going to paint her a nursery with tigers everywhere."

"Well, I don't know what you are doing, so it's hard to pick colors."  
"Fine. I'm not telling you. I'll just pick out some colors, and if you hate them tell me."

"Okay," I say. I wander around the store for awhile while he picks out paints. There isn't much for me to see, it's a home supply store. The only thing here for Willow would be the paint, and maybe wood if you were to hand craft a crib. I think Peeta already has a crib picked out though.

"Okay, I'm finished," Peeta announces. I come back over to him and look in the cart. Pink, purple, blue, yellow, green, orange... "What would you do with brown in a baby's room?" I ask. "For the trim," he answers. "Oh, I thought the trim would be white," I say. He laughs. "That would be pretty yes, but a mistake. It wouldn't stay pretty for long."

I nod and keep looking through the cart. "They look fine to me, no ugly yellow, so that's good," I say. He smiles, "have some faith in me Katniss, I would never pick out a ugly yellow for our child's' room."

"You say that now, I saw you looking at that horrible crib," I say. "It wasn't horrible, it was beautiful!" He defends. "No, it was an ugly yellow." "Hmf, fine. We won't get that crib then," he says.

"Good, didn't want it," I smirk. "Let's just check out..." He mutters.

/Story/Of/My/Life/On/Wattpad/Couldn't/Help/It/haha/

"Shoo now!" Peeta says, trying to get me out of the unpainted nursery.  
"So, you're going to let your pregnant wife be all alone in this big house, just because you want the nursery to be a surprise?" I ask.

"Yes. And you're not alone, you have Willow. And Haymitch... And here, you can pick out baby clothes or something," he says handing me a baby magazine.

"Fine," I say exiting the room. I go downstairs and lay on the couch, flipping through the magazine. This must be from the capitol, it has these crazy outfits that my baby will _never_ wear. I go through every page, about to give up until I finally find a cute onsie. It's just plain pink with blue hems. I mark the page and close the magazine. I turn on the TV.

"Katniss and Peeta Mellark, we-" I change to the next channel before the reporter even finishes. I really rather not hear what they are saying about my "baby mockingjay." I go through channels until I find a station for the District four news. It looks interesting, so I keep it on.

I fall asleep soon after.

/Yeah, I feel like I'm dragging it out, and it's short, but I'm trying to get some filler before the time comes! Thank you for reading! The next updated story will hopefully be Maybe It Is Real./ 


	13. Chapter 13 Never Grow Up

/This is the last chapter.  
I've really been trying to find a ending point to all of my stories, and now I've found one. I'm kinda sad XD.  
First off, let's say I love you. My reviewers and readers, I just love you. Even the ones that made me mad. You were so sweet, reading this horrible fan fiction from a 13 year old. Thank you for bearing all of my mistakes about pregnancy XD. This is going to be a rough chapter, regarding medical crap. That's why I'm time skipping a bit... I don't know if this is the end. I might start a third one, but not for awhile. I'll certainly plan ahead if I do. This chapter has been the awkward labor scene I've been dreading writing since the beginning haha. But, I'm not going to think about who might read it... I'm just going to write. Not feel self conscious at all. So, chapter 13, the final chapter. Wow, thank you so so so much for everything. I love seeing the follows and favs, I love hearing from you guys in reviews. Thank you.  
I present for the final time, Together. Chapter 13./

Together, 13

I'm at 38 weeks and today Peeta has finished the nursery.  
He is fixing to let me see it, and I'm excited.

I sit at the kitchen counter, waiting for him to come down. It's been a tiresome day, I haven't even been hungry. That's been about the only thing I've done in the last five weeks, eat. Now I'm so bored.

"It's ready!" Peeta says to me. He helps me up and we go to the now completed nursery.

As soon as I walk in, I fall in love. It's simple, yet so beautiful that way.  
The trim is brown, but it goes perfect with the light blue walls. The crib and changing station is also brown, with pink and yellow flowers painted on them.  
It's a fairly large room, a little big for a baby. But she will grow.  
On the wall above the crib, Willow is painted in pink and yellow 3D.

"Peeta... It's perfect," I say admiring her name.  
"Good," he says putting his arm around my waist. "I was afraid it would be too simple."  
"Simple is best sometimes," I tell him. I lay my head on his shoulder and suddenly my stomach goes rock hard. I cringe a little.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks worriedly.  
"I.. I think she.." I stutter.  
Peeta nods a little panicked and guides me to the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed and tells me to stay calm. He then disappears. I guess he's going to call Dr. Ravins.

I focus on taking breaths and staying calm. This is fine. Everything will go fine.

Then my water breaks and I freak out.  
"You alright?" Peeta asks coming in the room again.  
"Yeah.. Yeah, my water broke," I tell him whimpering slightly.  
"Hey, it's going to be alright," he says sitting down on the bed and stroking my hair. "In a few short hours, we'll get to see our baby girl."

/time/

It turned out to be a little more then a few short hours.  
13 hours later at 10:19 PM, I am finally told I can push. It's been a long as hell day of contractions. Very painful, too.

I let out a deep breath, laying my head against the pillows. "You can do this, Katniss. I'm so proud of you. In just a few minutes, Willow will be here," Peeta tells me softly. "That's what you said 2 hours ago," I snap weakly. He hides his smile. "That was a mistake. Blame Dr. Ravins." I roll my eyes.

"Okay Katniss, I'll need you to push now," Dr. Ravins tells me. I nod and push with all my power, which isn't much at this point. I'm so tired...  
"Just a few more Katniss. Come on, you can do it."  
I push again, and almost black out. "Okay, take a short break," she tells me.

Short break means fifteen seconds, I've learned. "You doing okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks. "Best as I can for 13 hours of labor," I say. I'm told to push again and I do so. "She's crowning," Dr. Ravins says. I hold on tightly to Peeta's hand as I push again. I must be breaking his hand, but he isn't complaing. "Just a few more, Katniss," he tells me. I nod and push once again.

"One more big push!" Dr. Ravins says. I take a death breath and push with all of my mite. I can't focus on much for the next couple of minutes, it's all a blur. I think Peeta goes to cut the umbilical cord. A red covered baby is placed on my stomach. She screams her head off, and looks disgusting. But she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Willow Rose Mellark, born at 10:34 PM," Dr. Ravins says grinning. I smile at my beautiful baby girl. Just a few minutes old, completely innocent. I gently touch her face and she squirms. I look up at Peeta and see he is crying, I realize I am too.

Two victors, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, find happiness in marriage and with their first born child Willow Rose. That's a perfect headline for me.

/Time/

Two hours later, Willow is a clean and happy baby. She sleeps peacefully in a little box of sorts. I sigh and close my eyes. It took nine months and 13 hours, and we finally have our baby. I'm so worn out, but I can't seem to fall asleep.

There is a knock on the bedroom door, and Peeta tells them to come in. And there is Haymitch, smiling like a hero. I smile at him and motion him over to the bed and near Willow. Peeta picks Willow up gently, and shows Haymitch how to hold her. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at Haymitch with admiration. I inwardly laugh, my daughter might be the only person who ever looks at him like that. Haymitch smiles softly at the baby and holds her for a few minutes.  
"You did good, Sweetheart," he tells me.

I did do good. I have a perfect husband, a beautiful daughter, and a old drunk father figure. That's all I've ever really needed.

 _Your little hands wrapped around my finger/And it's so quiet in the world tonight/Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming/So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight..._

 **It's over! I felt the need to end with a Taylor Swift lyric, since I started with one. (chapter one) It's called Never Grow Up, off her third album Speak Now that she wrote all by herself! I'm kinda about to cry, but I'm not going to. I'm happy. I have completed Together, and I'm so proud! Thank you guys for everything, I hope you enjoyed.  
Love, love, love,  
Reagan/MellarkandArt**

2016-02-25 10:46:34


End file.
